Rain of Arrows
Before they're given their first Long Bow, aspiring archers on Oriath are taught the art of the Arrow Rain. When the student is ready to be tested, he is taken out to the marshes, and commanded to fire a salvo at a flock of geese. The aspirant must bring down at least a dozen birds with one barrage, or it's back for another year of training and discipline. Naturally, the Rain of Arrows technique is often used to devastating effect on the field of battle. A skilled archer fires a single enchanted missile aloft, and when it descends, it multiplies to carpet an entire area in a lethal shower. Be wary if you ever behold an enemy archer pointing their bow skyward. Rain of Arrows is an Area of Effect weapon attack, similar to skills such as Sweep and Cleave, with the only difference being that it can be used at any range and has a short delay between firing and impact. All damage from Rain of Arrows takes place simultaneously, unlike the skill Firestorm. Skill Functions and Interactions Attack Speed: Attack speed will decrease the amount of time between firing the skill and arrows landing at the specified location. Projectile Speed: Although Rain of Arrows is not technically a projectile attack, Projectile and arrow speed supports, mods, and passives will decrease the time between firing the skill and the arrows landing. Projectile Damage: Projectile Damage passives and mods will work with Rain of Arrows even though it isn't technically a projectile attack. Gem Leveling | c3 = }} |- ! 1 | 4 || 16 || 12 || || || 841 |- ! 2 | 6 || 20 || 12 || 3% || 3% || 3,099 |- ! 3 | 9 || 27 || 12 || 6% || 6% || 7,433 |- ! 4 | 12 || 33 || 13 || 9% || 9% || 15,249 |- ! 5 | 15 || 39 || 13 || 12% || 11% || 41,517 |- ! 6 | 19 || 48 || 13 || 15% || 13% || 81,983 |- ! 7 | 23 || 56 || 14 || 18% || 15% || 199,180 |- ! 8 | 28 || 67 || 14 || 21% || 17% || 604,431 |- ! 9 | 33 || 77 || 14 || 24% || 19% || 631,832 |- ! 10 | 39 || 90 || 15 || 27% || 21% || 959,669 |- ! 11 | 43 || 98 || 15 || 30% || 23% || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 104 || 15 || 33% || 24% || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 111 || 16 || 36% || 25% || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 117 || 16 || 39% || 26% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 55 || 123 || 16 || 42% || 27% || 9,936,192 |- ! 16 | 58 || 130 || 17 || 45% || 28% || 21,346,246 |- ! 17 | 61 || 136 || 17 || 48% || 29% || 50,693,883 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 17 || 51% || 30% || 90,050,361 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 18 || 54% || 31% || 147,034,294 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 18 || 57% || 32% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . 每1%品質增加0.5%攻擊速度 Version History | align=center|0.10.0 || * Is now a level 4 Skill (from 10). * Its area of effect has been increased by 20%. * The delay between firing and arrows hitting the ground has been reduced by 20%. * Its Area of Effect gain per level has been reduced. * Quality bonus has been changed from Area of Effect to Attack Speed. * Its damage effectiveness has been reduced slightly. |- | align=center|0.9.13e || * Fixed a server crash related to using Rain of Arrows on Traps and Remote Mines. |- | align=center|0.9.12f || * Fixed a newly introduced bug where Rain of Arrows would always get Critical Strikes. |- | align=center|0.9.7 || * Rain of Arrows is now affected by the Point Blank keystone passive. |- | align=center|0.9.5h || * Fixed a bug where Rain of Arrows would deal damage twice when used by a Templar. * Fixed the damage prediction that Rain of Arrows uses. |- | align=center|0.9.5g || * Rain of Arrows is now affected by increased Projectile speed. This reduces the delay before the arrows land. * Made the Faster Projectiles support gem work with Rain of Arrows. |- | align=center|0.9.4 || * Fixed rain of Arrows being incorrectly treated as a Projectile skill. |- | align=center|0.9.3b || * Increased the rate that Rain of Arrows gains damage per level, but gave it a -20% damage penalty for being AoE. |- | align=center|0.9.3 || * Rain of Arrows has been added to the game. |} Category:Dexterity skills Category:Ranged attack skills Category:Area of effect skills